justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Spice Up Your Life
|year=1996 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 |pc=Orange/Purple |gc=Light Purple/Yellow |perf=Juliana Herrera (P1) Julia Spiesser (P2) |pictos = 117 |dlc = March 17, 2011}} '"Spice Up Your Life"' by ''Spice Girls is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are teenage girls with carnival masks and crowns. 'P1' P1 has scarlet hair in pigtails. She wears a yellow and red carnival crown, an orange mask, an orange dress with pink designs, pink knee-length socks and very big red platform sneakers. 'P2' P2 has short cherry red hair. She wears a purple and red carnival crown, a purple mask, a pink top with a purple bolero, purple shorts, and very big purple and pink platform boots. Background The background is a photo presentation, but instead of photos, backgrounds from other songs in the game are shown. The backgrounds shown are: *''Dagomba, where orange tree leaves are raining. *Rasputin, where it is snowing. *It's Raining Men, where it is raining. *Katti Kalandal, with confetti raining. Gold Moves There are a total of 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Bring down both arms, one at a time, starting with your right arm. Oie_ZDJi2XumELcz.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *The shoes of the coaches have large platforms; in fact, they are inspired from a real kind of shoes that the Spice Girls have spread while they were famous. *P1 briefly resembles the coach from Kids In America. P2 also loosely resembles Iko Iko. *This is one of the last DLC's of Just Dance 2, along with Come On Eileen and Song 2. * This is the second song by the Spice Girls in the series after Wannabe in Just Dance. ** It is the only of the two to be a DLC. * Dagomba’s background is strange, because the orange leaves are supposed to imitate autumn, although the original routine took place in a summer savannah. ** Also, Katti Kalandal’s background is in nighttime instead of sunset. * The song references Kung Fu Fighting and Dancing Queen. * In the Just Dance Now remake, falling elements are no longer present in the background image and they fall slower. Plus, the slide showing the title of the song keeps being in black and white instead of getting in colour, and the coaches just fade away instead of fading with a burning light effect. Gallery Spice.png|''Spice Up Your Life'' (Full Circle) Spicegirls.jpg|''Spice Up Your Life'' Shouldistay.jpg|''Spice Up Your Life'' (Remake) spiceupmenu.png|''Spice Up Your Life'' On the Menu Just Dance 2 Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 35.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games spiceupyourlifetrailer.png|Another scene (Dagomba) Unnamed image (5).png|Background SPice up your life.jpg|The dancers in Rasputin background spice up pictos-sprite.png|Single Pictograms Videos Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life Spice Up Your Life - Spice Girls - Just Dance 2 (DLC) Spice Up Your Life - Spice Girls Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:1990s Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Juliana Herrera